


We Never Change

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise finds Tom asleep in the dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Change

            Cochise finds Tom laying on the ground twitching in the dirt.  At first he is concerned, but he quickly realizes that he is asleep.  While it is concerning that Tom has worked himself to exhaustion, it is good that he is resting, even if it is in the dirt. 

This is much more concerning than when Tom used to fall asleep at his desk when they were in Charleston.  That had been cute, and they had not fought as often as they do now. 

            For a minute, Cochise considers waking Tom up to get him to bed, but then Cochise decides that it is better to carry him.  Tom may not go back to sleep if he is awakened. 

            Cochise squats and slips his arms under Tom’s legs and back, lifting him up in one smooth motion.  He holds him securely and begins walking to their room.

            On the way, Tom’s twitching subsides and he cuddles himself closer to Cochise.  The sudden tenderness makes Cochise’s breath catch in his throat, and his startled feelings only increase when Tom grabs a handful of his shirt.  Not in an angry way, but in a way that indicates that he is seeking comfort.  They have not been so tender with each other since they said goodbye before Tom departed for the moon. 

            A large part of Cochise desires to hold his lover forever, to not break this moment.  However, standing in the middle of camp in Cochise’s arms is not the proper place for Tom to rest, so Cochise reluctantly finishes the walk to their room. 

            Cochise lays Tom on their bed and tries to pulls back, but Tom clings to his clothing.  Carefully, Cochise attempts to unfurl his fingers. 

            Tom stirs, opening his eyes just a little, and Cochise stops moving to prevent waking him up.

            “Please,” Tom says in a tone of voice that indicates that he is still asleep.  “Please stay.  Need you.”

            Cochise ignores the hurt he feels over their recent fights and lays down so he is facing Tom. 

            As if on instinct, Tom wraps himself around Cochise, burying his face in his chest.  It feels like the early part of their relationship again, and Cochise decides to enjoy it, so he wraps his arms around Tom and holds him close.


End file.
